Untitle love story
by DafnaBiebs
Summary: Your a girl named Ashley and you just came back from a trip. What happend when you see who's your new neighbor? *Justin Bieber is not famous in the story*
1. Chapter 1

Before you start to read, i just want to say that this is my very first story and I don'n speak English so is you don't understand something, please tell me. enjoy :)

*Ashley POV*

"Sweetie, please wake up. You flight is about to land" said the stewardess while shaking you gently.

"Wh...What? Oh the plane..Ok thank you." You said to her, smiling.

You were on your flight back to Atlanta, Georgia after you were in Wimbledon. Your mom and dad surprise you for your birthday, to go to Wimbledon to watch the Tennis competition. You play Tennis for a long time. You love play Tennis and you want to take this hobby seriously and become a pro tennis-player.

The plane has landed and you make your way out. You were in the airport, looking for your parents and scanning the place. Here they are.

"Mom, Dad!" you shout really hard but you didn't care though everyone was looking at you while you were running to your parents.

"Ashley honnie! Oh I missed you so much!" your mum said while hugging you tight and she almost crying.

"Ashley sweetie, come here." Your dad say and you hug him tight too.

"Oh you guys I missed you so much!" you say and now hugging both of them.

"Let's go to the car. I want to get home already!" you say with excitement in your voice. You missed the filling here in Atlanta.

While you arrive home you see a truck and people unloading furniture to the house next to yours.

"Someone's moving here?" you ask your parents because…well you weren't here for a while.

"Well I guess. I don't really know. I'll find out later." Your mom reply with a smile. You smile back.

*after two hours*  
"mom I think I'm going to the Tennis center ok?" you say but before she reply you are already took your racket bag, your phone, you iPod and left the house. You knew she wouldn't have a problem with that.

You arrive to the tennis center and you go to your coach, Greg.

"Greg, hi there how are you doing?" you say to Greg while smiling to him. You haven't seen him in a while since you were in Wimbledon.

"Ashley hi! I'm great how are you? Did you have fun in Wimbledon?" he say and you can see he's really surprise you came today,right after after the flight.

"Of course I did! Well, I see you are in a middle of training so I won't interrupt you.." you say when you see a guy, probably in your age standing in the middle of the court.

"Yes but actually I want you to meet him, he just moved to Atlanta from Canada and he played there tennis so I'm checking his ability. Maybe you will play a game right now?" he ask you.

You checked this boy. He was a little bit taller than you, deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Ok I guess." You said. "What about you? Do you want to play?" you ask him.

He just nodded his head.

"So, I'm Ashley. What's your name?" you ask him, trying to sound friendly.

"Justin." He say with no expression.(AN:it's justin bieber, but he's not famous in this story.)

"Ok then… Do you want to warm a little or start play?"

"Lets play" he say, still with no expression. 'What's wrong with that boy' you thought to yourself while start playing.

*the game ends, you win 7:6*  
you go next to the net, and you shake each other hand.

"Good game. Didn't know you are playing so well" you say, still trying to sound friendly.

"Thanks."  
"Wow you don't speak a lot, don't you?"

"maybe because I don't have something to say?" he said rudely. 'What a jerk. I was trying to be nice'.

"I..I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to sound rude." He say and turn around, taking his stuffs and leaving.

"Sure. Whatever" you say, but he's already gone so you take your stuffs and go home.

you enter your house and you smell a delicious smell of..

"Cookies!" you say, running to the kitchen to grab one.

"No, it's for our new neighbors. And I want you to go and give it to them and invite them to dinner." Your mom said.  
"FINE." You say and you take the plate.

you knock the door twice and wait. You can hear voices inside of the house:

"justin can you get the door please?"  
"no"  
"justin, please don't be mad at me. It's for your own good."  
"no it's not."  
and then the door opened. 


	2. Chapter 2

so, i cant really have a beta, i need to wait 1month and write a story with at least 6000 words. so i guess ill have to wait. sorry everyone. enjoy :)

* * *

"Hi, I'm Ashley and I'm your new neighbor. My mom made you some welcome cookies." You said smiling to the lady that stand in the door.

"Oh thank you! And nice to meet you Ashley. I'm Pettie."

"MOM did I heard COOKIES?" you hear a voice coming from the house.

"yes you can have them if you want" the lady said back.

"Oh and my mother also invited you for dinner."

"Oh we'll be glad to come! Thank you very much!"

"sure no problem. Well we'll see you at 7pm, bye-bye!" you say and go back to your house.

*Dinner time*  
"Honnie come down for dinner!" your mom shout.

"Ok I'll be right there" you answer her.

you change your clothes and go downstairs.

"they're about to come!" your mom say in excitement like they are special guests or something.

*knock* *knock*

"COME IN" your mom said and then you hear the door opens. You left the kitchen and then Pettie come in, and right after her, the boy from the Tennis.

"Justin?" you looked at him and he also looked confused.

"Do you know each other?" your mother ask you in a surprised voice.

"Well, not know each other, we just played tennis today" he said.'ouch' you thought to yourself.

"Yes. And I won." you said grinning in kind of 'pay back' voice, though he was right.

"It was just a game, nothing serious." He said while looking at me, but I could understand his expression.

"Well let's have a sit everyone!" my mom said.

you was sitting in front of Justin and the whole dinner he was staring at me. It was creepy. you don't even know the dude. So you just ignored it.

the dinner went pretty well and were in your room. you were in your balcony and you decided to call Sarah, your best friend, because you haven't talk to her since you came back.

*Justin POV*  
I was sitting in my balcony, listening to my iPod when i saw the door in my neighbor's balcony opened and saw Ashley. She's so beautiful. but she probably think im a jerk because of the dinner, but i couldnt take my eyes off her. I turn off my iPod but i still put my headphones because i wanted to hear Ashley's call.

*Ashley's conversation*  
-Sarah!hey how are you doing?  
-im fine..what about you?  
-im great!you do know i came back from Wimbledon right?  
-yes. and you didn't stop mentioning you were going.  
-relax, i was just saying. it's not like you bother call me and ask me.  
-what do you mean?  
-i don't know, it's just sound like you are not happy for me going there  
-well,what can i say, you ARE busy in tennis too much, that you stop pay attention to your friends.  
-what are you talking about? you know how much it's important to me and if i want to be good, i need to dedicate it a lot time, but it doesn't mean im not paying attentionto you!  
-welll, sorry but YOU ARE! so guess what?i stopped take care of you!  
-stop it ok? YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR TAKING CARE OF MY FUTURE! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! it's sound like you dont want to be a friend of mine!  
-BECAUSE I DON'T!  
hung up  
*end of converation*

it's sound bad. that sarah is a bitch. i saw Ashley's react, and she looked pretty in shock after that call. she just started to cry and then she entered her room. so i decided it's time for me to go to sleep.  
i woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. today it's my first day at school annd im pretty nervous. i brushed my teeth, dressed up and went downstairs.  
"good morning justin!" my mom sayed while she was drinking her coffee.  
"morning. why didn't you made me breakfast?"  
"oh well, Ashley's mom asked me to call you for breakfast so i think they are waiting for you." she said, smiling.  
"ok..bye, see ya after school." i reply and left the house, walking to Ashley's.

*Ashley POV*  
i woke up to the sound of the door opening. who came so early?  
"Ashley wake up! you have a visitor!" my mom said.  
visitor? in the morning? what the fuck.  
i brushed my teeth, got ready, went downstairs and saw justin.  
"Where's my mom?" i asked him since i havn't see her.  
"yeah..she said she had to leave early so she made us breakfast and told me that we will walk to school together." justin answer while eating his breakfast.  
"ok..so we need to leave now. lets go!" i said. i grabed my bag and me and justin went to school.

"so..i heard you when i brought the cookies. why are you talking to your mother like that?" i said. this question nagged me and i had to ask it.  
"like that how? rude? you dont even know why i talked like that. she made me leave all my friends in Canada when we moved here. not in purpose, it's just, she found here better job, so we moved here and i had to leave them. i dont have any friends here andd i dont know if i'll fit in this school." he answer. he looked pretty nervous when he started talking.  
"well, its not a problem. you know me, so we can be friends, and i know you can fit in. you see, most of the good looking guys fit in so i don't think it will be a problem for you." 'omg did i just say that?'. he blushed.  
"I don't know. i rather be your friend than be someone else friend beacause im a "good looking" person." he said in confident. why not? i mean, i just met him, and i don't really have any friends at school. even Sarah, my only friend at school don't want to saty my friend. i dont have anything to lose.  
"ok then! so tell me about you."  
and then we talked until we got to school.


End file.
